The Taste of Magic
by yellow 14
Summary: Rose has some very unusual responses to magical incantations, as Scorpius Malfoy discovers. Written for The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition Round 8


Disclaimer: Usual rules apply.

AN: Written for The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition.

"So what's the word again?" Rose asked thoughtfully as she licked her lips. Scorpius raised an eyebrow and looked at her in surprise.

The word is Morsmorde," he said as a bemused smile crossed his face.

"Morsmorde," Rose said and she licked her lips appreciatively. "Morsmorde. It tastes like…Honeydukes toffee, with a hint of chocolate.

"Honeydukes toffee with a hint of chocolate?" Scorpius asked incredulously and Rose nodded. "You DO know what this word is, don't you?"

"I'm not stupid Scor. It should really taste foul on the tongue after what it was used for, but it doesn't. It tastes…wonderful," Rose blushed and Scorpius smiled. Rose always looked at her most beautiful when she blushed. "I didn't mean that…I would never have…"

Scorpius laughed and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Rose found the strangest tastes in the oddest of words. The word sugar tasted like mustard and Professor made her wince. (He STILL hadn't managed to get her to tell him what that word tasted like, much to his annoyance.)

"Maybe it's because I'm just awesome enough to make it that way," he joked and Rose bopped him on the head.

"Only in your dreams Malfoy!" she replied with a smirk. She shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe it's just the way my synesthesia works."

"Maybe it has a twisted sense of humour?" Scorpius suggested and Rose playfully punched him. "Hey, what was that for?!"

"You should see what my synesthesia does with other spells," she said with a smirk while Scorpius rubbed his arm where she had punched him. "Don't be such a softy Scor; I didn't punch you that hard."

"Yes you did!" he protested with a forlorn look on his face and Rose just laughed at him. Scorpius really couldn't pull off the forlorn look. It just made him look funny. And very cute. Kissably cute in fact. It was a good thing he was her boyfriend really, it gave her the perfect excuse to do what she did next. She leaned over and kissed him in a way that made his insides and hers feel alive.

"Does that make it all better?" she asked with a smile and Scorpius smiled.

"Well, maybe I need a little more treatment-"

He didn't have time to say any more as Rose threw herself on him, kissing him passionately.

"Get a room you two!" Albus shouted at them as he stepped into the kitchen. "Honestly, it's bad enough walking into you two all over Hogwarts."

Rose and Scorpius sprang apart and Rose glared at Albus. Albus however simply didn't appear to notice. Or at least he pretended not to. It was hard to tell with Albus. Scorpius however was more observant and decided to abruptly switch the focus of Rose's dangerous attention. (Some of her hexes could be pretty nasty)

"So what do the other spells taste like?" he asked and Rose smiled.

"Well…" she started. "Depulso tastes like milk. Fresh cow's milk before you ask," she paused for a moment, before continuing. "Muffliato tastes bland and insipid."

"So THAT'S why you don't like using it!" Albus exclaimed and Rose favoured him with an even more powerful glare.

"Albus, might I suggest that for your health, you find somewhere else to be? Just a suggestion," Rose said in a threateningly sweet voice. This time, Albus's dormant self preservation instincts kicked in. (Despite his protests to the contrary, they did exist. They just had a tendency to not bother speaking up a lot.)

"Don't get to carried away," he said as he walked out and left the two of them alone. Then he looked at Scorpius. "Behave yourself."

"Nice to know he trusts us," Scorpius said dryly.

"Ascendio tastes like the ashes you get when using floo," Rose's face scrunched up with distaste. "You would think a charm that pushes you out of the water and into the air would taste juicier."

"What spells do taste juicy then?" Scorpius asked and Rose smiled.

"Anteocultia," she replied with a smile. "Tastes like very good pumpkin juice. There's a reason it's one of my favourite hexes."

"Well that and Ventus," she paused and gave Scorpius a smile. That tastes like a very refreshing cup of tea."

"Good at knocking people down too," Scorpius pointed out. . Rose shrugged.

"That's just a positive side-effect," she replied with a smile. "Mainly I do it for the taste."

"Of a refreshing cup of tea," Scorpius added and Rose smirked.

"Exactly. Never underestimate the awesomeness of tea."

"So what else is there?" he asked and Rose licked her lips in anticipation.

"There's Liberare. That tastes like butterbeer," she paused for a moment and her eyes clouded over. "I could get drunk on that word."

"How would you get drunk when there's no alcohol involved?" Scorpius asked and Rose gave him another gentle punch on the arm.

"It's not literal silly!" she said with a giggle. "Harmonia Nectere Passus tastes like apricots and banana. It's the way the words come together you see."

"Why do these spell incantations taste the way that they do, I wonder?" Scorpius pondered and Rose frowned.

"How would I know Scor?" she pointed out. "I don't decide what they taste like, I just get the flavours."

"I know, I know. But you must admit, there are some very odd tastes amongst the incantations."

"Like Morsmorde you mean?" Rose said before swallowing and for a moment she savoured the taste. "Hmm, I love it when I discover a new tasting word like this."

"Especially one that tastes of Honeydukes toffee, with a hint of chocolate," Scorpius added and Rose blushed.

"Well…it's not like I support what the spell was used for or anything…"

"Rose, you really should have more faith in me," Scorpius cut in, saving her from floundering any more. "I'm not an idiot you know."

"No, just big-headed. And utterly gorgeous. And-"

"And dating the most amazing girl at Hogwarts," Scorpius finished, before giving her a sideways look. "So what word tastes best to you?"

Rose smiled, leaned forward and kissed him passionately until they had to stop for air. She smiled again and leaned over to his ear.

"I know THAT tasted better than any word," she whispered in his ear and with a smile, she began kissing him once more.

AN: Urgh, around 1,000 words of fluff. It's a pain trying to keep a fluff fic going so long. Normally I'd keep it down to something like 500 words tops. And they said this was the easy round.


End file.
